


Mobile Legends: The Elven Kingdom

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: The land of the elves needed their king. By fate, heroes crossed each others' paths and fought for the future of the elven race.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile Legend Chronicles is a novelization of a re-imagined story of the game. The vision for the work is a massive adventure with lore, factions, histories, locations with numerous characters.

_Something has shifted in the world._

_Pain and suffering was a proof of one's life and existence - as the Angel of Healing, Rafaela knew this well. They were inevitable, and thus her purpose was to bring balance. She was to heal and comfort, to be the warmth in the coldest nights, and to be a spring in the driest desert. From the weeping babe in her mother's arms to an old man in his deathbed, from the gentlest pick from a needle to a sword piercing one's flesh - she was to bless them all._

 

Chapter moved as a separate work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093416


	2. The Wanderer

**Chapter I: The Wanderer**

* * *

 

Zilong knew the legends well. They said that long ago, the great dragons descended upon the earth. The beasts were so massive that they split the mountains and shook the continents. Out of their tracks, rivers were born. Zilong could only imagine the awe to witness such creatures.

Days had passed since he decided to follow the river downstream, but all the villages he had passed through were abandoned. With limited supplies it was wiser to stick by the river. If only he had taken the road, his journey would be quicker - but the presence of orcs and bandits made it more dangerous. At least here, he could get a good night's sleep.

The past nights have been peaceful but this one was certainly different. Something alerted him in his sleep - a change in the environment. A movement out of the ordinary, more than the water crashing through the rocks. He quickly stood up and summoned a spear in his hand. He looked around; nothing. But he cannot let his guard down. Zilong noticed a figure in the river, white and gold between the dark rocks. He saw her.

"Hey!" he called out. She didn't answer. Her body moved a little and Zilong waded through the chest-deep water. The current was strong, but he knew he can withstand it. With every bit of his strength he swam to where the woman was. For a moment he wondered if he had wasted his time trying to reach a dead body, but upon seeing her he was relieved. She was alive. Zilong carried her to the river bank.

She was still breathing. Zilong checked her pulse and it seemed normal. He laid her gently to the ground then scanned the area, ready to summon his spear any moment of attack. No bandits arrived, no one pelted him with arrows, no noise but the water beside him. He looked back at the woman before him; she hardly wore anything and weapons seemed impossible to conceal… he looked away, ashamed of himself and coughed.

He saw no wounds or bruises, yet her clothes had traces of blood. Something was sticking out her back. Bones? Zilong flinched. He looked closer and saw that they were cut clean. Whatever they are, they seem to be a part of her body. Definitely not her ribs. Weird. He had a lot to learn about this world.

Zilong laid her by the fire and wrapped her with his only blanket. He sat down opposite of her and crossed his legs - his spear close to his body. Who knows if she wakes up in the middle of the night and robs him? Not that he carried anything with monetary value but… what if she knew about his mission? Better to be safe.

"Who are you?" She didn't seem to be someone who lived in this region. He was sure this was the land near the elven territories. The woman looked human but… something else he can't describe. Zilong yawned and slumped. He gazed at her one more. She was mesmerizing - her hair shining like gold because of the firelight. She didn't look like she was in pain or discomfort and that was good enough for him. Perhaps tomorrow he can look for a village where she can be safe.

Zilong closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. If this woman was being used to distract him, she's doing a good job.

* * *

 

  
He grabbed his spear as soon as he opened his eyes. A movement woke Zilong and instinct kicked in. Across him was the woman standing. Her eyes were wide with confusion and her knees shaking.

"Hey." he greeted and lowered his spear back to the ground. "Are you okay?" Her expression didn't change and her posture was defensive, ready to run. Zilong extended his arms showing himself unarmed. "I'm just here to help," he spoke to her gently. He walked forward but it did nothing to ease her. In a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Zilong quickly scanned the environment and picked up his spear. Not too far, the woman appeared near the jungle. She looked back in fear and ran inside it. "Wait," Zilong chased after her. He cleared the thick vines with his spear. For some reason he can't keep up. Odd. He's definitely a faster runner, but perhaps his estimates were wrong because of the foliage? Zilong hastened his pursuit and swung his spear more aggressively. He cannot lose sight of her-  
Something around him shifted again, a clearing. Zilong summoned his armor. In front of him was a little elf woman with a giant hammer. "Get away from her!" She effortlessly lifted her hammer off the ground.

"Wait-"

The weapon crashed on the earth with a shockwave; the grass was leveled and the vines disintegrated. Everything around him became a blur and Zilong's body felt heavy. He struggled to move his feet forward, charging towards the elf. In close combat he was sure he could win.  
He crashed head-on to a large shield. "Take that you pervert!" The little elf taunted as Zilong groaned.

Zilong backed away a little, his armor vibrating from the impact. "What?" He quickly deduced the unfortunate implication and shook his head, "Whatever you're thinking, you're completely wrong!"

She stuck out her tongue then grinned. If he could get past her…

Arrows. Zilong evaded the rain above him. The projectiles fell inside a limited area to his advantage. He barely escaped the onslaught when the hammer slammed on him. The force threw him back and he felt dizzy. No time to rest- another set of arrows came from his left and he used his spear to repel them. One. Two. Too easy, now he can find a means to escape. While fighting to death would be honorable, it wouldn't be logical at this situation.

Zilong yelped in pain as an arrow stuck his thigh. How? "Dammit!" He was pretty sure that was just one arrow. Did the arrow just split into two? The warrior struggled to stand on his feet, perhaps this was a fight for life after all. The barrage stopped and another woman stepped out from the trees. She had cloaked herself in some kind of magic and blended into the environment.  
"What a shame, handsome but lecherous, “the marksman spoke as she became more visible- long white hair tied up and pointy ears. Her gaze was piercing, "Now, what to do with you…" She turned to her companion, "what do you think Lolita?"

"I don't know Miya, pretty sure he has a lot to tell us." The smaller elf moved beside her companion.

These were not killers, Zilong thought. Their body language revealed much, even if Miya was pointing her bow at him, there was a lack of bloodlust in her eyes. Ah. Perhaps he did fall to a trap after all. "I applaud your diversionary tactic with your friend, but unfortunately I don't have anything of value. Even my armor would be useless if I'm dead."

'We're not thieves," Miya hissed.

"Then what do you want?" Zilong spat back. These were no assassins or spies either. Were they really just playing heroines and saving a damsel in distress? Wait. Where was she now?  
Miya and Lolita looked at each other. The situation seemed to be "Let's go ask the lady." Lolita suggested, her tone unsure. "Hey miss? You're safe now, you can come out."

"Miss golden hair?" Miya raised her voice. Nothing replied except the usual sounds of the jungle.

"You two are idiots," Zilong said, nonchalantly. The two women frowned at him but seemed concerned. He expected better, and it turned out there was no elaborate plan to bait him into their trap but rather just a big misunderstanding. He stood up, ignoring the pain. The tip of the arrow didn't pierce deep, enough for him to safely pull it out. He held back a whimper of pain as he stood upright. There was no time. "I don't know Miss Golden Hair, but I found her injured and in shock. She ran away from me before I could calm her down. Then the two of you attacked me before you even know what happened. You let her run half-naked and defenseless in the jungle all alone!"

"Okay, okay we got it." Miya replied, offended and her cheeks red. "Don't worry too much. We know this forest very well. Isn't that right, Lolita?"

Lolita nodded but her face lacked confidence. "I last saw her go through there," she pointed to a patch of tall grass.

Zilong sighed, "how do we find her?"

Miya opened her mouth to answer when roar reverberated through the jungle. "A reaper." they said in unison and scampered towards the direction of the noise.

 


	3. The Elves of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction The Fallen Angel is now called Mobile Legends Chronicles to reflect the scope of the story. The story will be divided into several arcs which are separated in Archive of Our Own but compiled as a single story in ffnet. This current arc is called "The Elven Kingdom."

 

**Chapter 2: The Elves of the Night**

* * *

 

 

A Reaper of all things. Zillong cursed under his breath. Hopefully they were not too late. The average person could possibly last seconds at least. The woman can run fast so perhaps she'll survive. He hoped. Soon, Lolita trailed behind him while Miya had a burst of speed that propelled her forward.

The creature roared nearby. Zilong gripped his spear and assumed an offensive position. When the grass cleared he was taken aback by another creature; a smilodon. Atop of it was a female elf with reddish hair and eyes were white as the moon. Zilong went defensive instinctively as she looked at him with disdain. Behind the woman, a pink cat creature threw a boomerang to the Reaper and took it down.

The beast roared and Zilong stepped back. "Irithel, he's not dangerous." Miya stepped forward between him and the beast.

"He's armored and with a weapon." Irithel said, her eyes boring into his. "What is your business here stranger?"

Zilong held his gaze. So much trouble today. However, this was the land of the elves and he must act with the respect befitting of them. He explained the unusual situation since morning - ever since he found the woman in the river. "The more minutes we waste here, the farther she gets away from us."

"He's saying the truth." Lolita said. “Can we use Leo to track her down?"

Irithel's expression remained stern, "Leo can find anyone." The beast and its master leapt gracefully on a nearby boulder. Zilong struggled to keep up with her, his leg still limping from Miya's arrow.

"Hey," The pink cat creature- no another elf - walked towards him, her eyes inquisitive. "Hello, I'm Nana." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zilong."

"Nice to meet you." She beckoned him closer, "don't be too scared of Irithel, she is actually a kind person. She's just… well, she didn't have a good experience with humans."

Zilong thought he didn't need all the details, even if Nana’s expression was troubling. "I didn't have good experience with humans either. But of all the elves I've met so far, you're the only one who didn't try to attack me."

Nana giggled, "well I hope I won't be in your list of 'attacking elves' anytime in the future."

* * *

 

She must be in a nightmare, Rafaela thought. There was so much pain in her body and grief overflowed within. Argus strayed from the light, fought and defeated her. Rafaela fell into the darkness, devoid of any warmth, her body battered. Breathe. Why did she need to breathe? She gasped for air while her hands desperately held on something.

Then it was nothing. The loud, clashing noise of the waves was replaced by gentle splashes. The pain faded away, her body felt weightless. Something was nearby. Warmth enveloped her body and it felt…. comforting. A dream perhaps?

A light pierced into her eyes. Too bright. Rafaela shielded her vision with her fingers, but all she could see was a shadow before her. She sprang from the ground, the sudden effort too much for her weak image became clearer: a man standing before her.

Rafaela's breath quickened and she felt strong heartbeats in her chest. It all came back: the sound of Argus' wings, the blade, the blood and the pain. Run. Go away. Don't look back. She had to get away and be safe. Everything was a blur and the noises were drowned by Rafaela gasping for air. She propelled herself forward with magic as much as possible - and when the vines and grass were clear Rafaela fell down on a muddy bank.

Scratches were everywhere in her body. Blisters in her feet. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. Rafaela dragged herself towards the spring. Running shouldn't be this tiring right? She dipped her feet in the cool water. "This is nice..." she told herself. She opened her hands and cast a healing spell. Good, at least she still had her powers.

This was the time to think. Argus had fallen and now she was weak.What now? What should she do? Rafaela prayed and waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Hey." a woman's voice startled Rafaela after a long time of solitude. Behind her, a white haired elf with a bow looked down, concerned. "Are you okay?" the elf asked.

Rafaela's mouth opened in shock, "You… can see me?" The elf nodded but looked confused. This might be another consequence of her defeat. Rafaela cleared her throat. "Hello.." Not sure what to say. It's not like she never spoke with other beings, but her inability to stay in spirit-form made her uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Miya," said the elf, with a gentle smile on her face. Miya crouched beside her and touched her shoulder.

Common greeting, she must use do the same courtesy. "My name is Rafaela."

"Are you okay? A man said he found you by the river. Are you seemed hurt,” Miya asked, concerned. “You ran away so we looked for you."

"Who?" Rafaela searched her memories for the man that Miya mentioned. She wasn't alone when she woke up, but it was all still confusing. A group emerged from the forest - all were elven women except the man in the armor. Must be him.

"What happened to you?" Miya asked again.

"I…" Rafaela held herself shouldn't be the concern of earth dwellers. Yet there were here - did heaven allow this to happen? Would they understand? Emotions flowed from Rafaela. "I was beaten… I," Rafaela held back a shaky breath. Too painful. "Argus, my… partner he-" a single tear fell from her eyes and she hugged herself. "He was too strong…"

"You don't need to say more!" Miya grasped Rafaela's hands. The elf's seemed upset and her eyes were filled with emotions. Miya wrapped her arms around Rafaela to comfort her. She returned the embrace. "Don't worry, you're safe now with us," Miya whispered.

From Miya's shoulder, Rafaela saw the shocked expressions of everyone around her. Whatever they interpreted of her situation seemed to be something else. She cannot say any more for now. Her eyes zoomed in to the man whose leg was bleeding; it was obvious, he was using his spear to support himself. "You're hurt." Rafaela stood up and quickly approached him.

"It's nothing, really," he said. Rafaela cast a healing spell on him and the relief was easily seen in his eyes. "Thank you for your kindness." He bowed his head slightly. "My name is Zilong."

She bowed back, she knew this human gesture. "I am Rafaela and it's nice to meet you," She looked around. "All of you. Thank you for looking for me." She returned her gaze to Zilong, "No, I should thank you. You helped me earlier right?" She smiled at him. "Did… someone hurt you too?"

"Miya did," the elf with the hammer spoke.

"You did too Lolita!" Miya shot back. The cat elf behind her laughed while the one riding the beast remained stoic. Rafaela sighed. Maybe she caused trouble for all these people.

* * *

 

It certainly was a very unusual day, Miya thought. A misunderstanding resulted to a skirmish with a human warrior - which led to them picking up a mysterious woman. The trek to the village was slow with Rafaela weakened, and they decided to let her ride on Leo to not slow the group down any more. Irithel insisted they drive Zilong away from the jungle but she refused. They need to have some form of apology for attacking a stranger.

Elves were civilized, hospitable and caring people - not savages as some humans thought.

Miya picked plucked some fruits. She didn't know what kind of food humans eat but she was sure this wouldn't be poisonous. Not far from the garden, Zilong was by his bonfire. Without his armor he looked smaller, and less intimidating - yet his posture was that of a warrior always ready to strike. A few elven children approached him and she could overhear them asking about his armor and spear. Miya approached them, "hey don't bother our guest!"

The children ran away quickly and resumed playing. Zilong replied "it's not a problem. They were curious about me."

Miya handed him a plate of fruits. "Here, I am not sure if humans eat the same thing but these are pretty good."

Zilong bowed his head. "This would be fine, thank you Miya." He took one bite from an apple. "Lolita has been apologizing all evening, please tell her that all is well," he said as he chewed.

Miya sighed, "I'll remind her. She is really like that, too nice and heroic. I should apologize as well. I could have shot you in the face, and I would probably have regretted it afterwards."

The warrior snorted, "Shot me in the face? I'd like to see you try. Although, you're quite skilled yourself." Miya flushed at the compliment. "How is Rafaela?" Zilong finished an apple and bit into another one.

"She seemed shaken and didn't talk much. I think she needed more time."

Zilong frowned. "I don't like for her to relive the experience, but if she could give me the identity of the man who hurt her, I can bring him to justice, " he said with a low voice. "Can she stay here with you?"

Miya's shoulders sagged. It was difficult to say the truth. "Ideally, she would be welcome to stay and live amongst us. However, she wouldn't be safe here either. I am sure you can see why."

"I did notice." Zilong looked around. "There were barely any men in the village but a lot of empty buildings."

Their defense towers were all destroyed. All they had was their healing fountain -without it, they would all perish. Lolita was the only one strong enough to shield them from warriors. Miya's chest ached. She wanted to pour all sorrows but she should stop. This shouldn't be a concern of a human stranger but Zilong seemed to sympathize. "We lost our king Estes, or rather… he was taken from us. A few months ago we were a powerful kingdom, but without him, our armies fell to the demons." She sighed, "Don't burden yourself with our story. We can rely on no one except ourselves and I know we are strong together."

Zilong nodded, "But what makes you think I am not an enemy spy you brought to your secret hideout?"

Miya smirked, "and what makes you think you're not our hostage we can torture for information?" Zilong laughed.

A loud cry pierced through night. Miya and Zilong sprang towards the noises. The villagers ran into their houses, screaming in panic. A few bodies were left scattered on the ground.  
Irithel, atop of Leo, shouted to everyone, "Night Elves!" The alarms blared all around them and the elven warriors - what was left of them - drew their blades. One by one, the lamps and fires around the village were extinguished by the enemy, shrouding them with darkness. Miya concentrated her vision based on the gentle sheen of the moonlight.

The night elves striked brutally, swift like wolves in flight. Miya aimed her bow at the assassins and used her elven magic for a rain of arrows.

"Argh!" Lolita's hammer slammed on the ground. The houses shook, the grass was leveled. Nana used her magic to slow down their targets, a large cat paw lifting the targets off the ground. Her boomerang bounced off the targets, signifying their location. It was Miya and Irithel's chance to shoot them with arrows. Irithel and Leo leapt on rooftops and powerful shots rained down. Something moved beside her. Miya froze as an assassin charged at her. So close, she couldn't make it - but Zilong shielded her with his spear. He charged forward but his opponent's speed increased unnaturally. The assassin smiled as she retreated to the shadows. Miya knew her.

"Karina," Miya hissed. "Be careful Zilong, Karina is not like the others."

He nodded, "I'll watch your back." Zilong guarded her from other assassins. She silently thanked him. However, Miya helplessly watched as Karina's blade struck down her clansmen. The assassin vanished as quickly as she appeared. Miya's eyes turned to Nana who was left open, "Nana, come here!" The cat elf ran forward, but Karina reappeared and slashed her down.

"No!" Miya shot in desperation in the darkness. Suddenly orbs of light fell from the night sky and illuminated the entire village. Rafaela stood at the center of the courtyard, her hand stretched light struck every dark corner, revealing the assassins hiding in the shadows, Karina amongst them. Fountains of light emerged from Rafaela and the assassins froze in their spot, no longer invisible.

Zilong sprang to action, taking down some of the night elves. They began to retreat from the losing battle, including Karina. "I won't let you get away!" Zilong's armor glowed like fire and he ran like a flash. However; the second he reached Karina, he turned into stone.

"Petrified," Miya wanted to follow but she chose to go to Nana. In a blink of an eye, Irithel and Leo leapt from above and pounced on Karina. The assassin was pinned down the ground as the others escaped.

"Miya! Nana!" Rafaela towards them, casting healing magic on everyone on the ground. Nana wasn't moving. All Miya could do was cry in the dark.

 


	4. Rescue

 

**The Elven Kingdom**

**Chapter III: Rescue**

* * *

 

"Nana! Nana!" Miya called her friend but there was no response. Blood stained the ground where the cat elf laid. Miya tapped Nana's cheek lightly and pressed her fingers to her pulse. Too faint but it was there. Miya felt it, Nana was breathing very weakly. "Somebody help!"

A golden light grew brighter. The whole night turned into daylight as Miya saw Rafaela hovering beside them. "I'll save her," Rafaela said as she knelt with Miya and cast a spell. It didn't take long before Nana's stirred. A deep breath, and finally the cat-elf opened her eyes. Miya cried in relief as Nana's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Meow," Nana purred weakly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Miya said to Rafaela, grasping her hands.

Rafaela slightly bowed her head, "it's my duty and joy." Her expression was neutral and she was looking at a point behind Miya, "I saved her life from danger, but recovery would take a while. I'll go and check the other survivors."

Miya nodded. So many questions about Rafaela – was those wings? Can she fly? What was her magic? But none mattered for the moment. "Survived..." Miya whispered. How many didn't? Rage pooled inside Miya, the heat inside her made her feel sick. How much more should they take? What did they do to deserve this? Not far from her, Irithel and the other elves tied up Karina. The assassin offered no resistance. Miya's heart quickened and she picked up her bow.  
"Why is she still alive?" Miya growled, drawing her bow at the prisoner sitting on the ground.

"Nothing personal… Miya was it? Just business." Karina replied. "You fight better than what our spies told us."

She pulled the bowstring hard, ready to let go any moment. A familiar touch on her shoulder eased her muscles. Irithel whispered, "Miya, I know how you feel, but don't give her an easy death. Karina would need to earn it."

"Tsk," Miya let it fly. Her arrow, and all her hatred struck the muddy ground. The arrow was buried halfway in the soil. It would be much deeper if it pierced through flesh, Miya thought. Perhaps Karina thought the same, the shock on her face was from someone who nearly died – eyes wide and pale. Not so fearless after all? "Talk," Miya commanded.

Karina's fear faded quickly, her lips curved into a smile. "Oh I can tell you about you precious king."

Miya's heart skipped a beat. "W-What did you say? Tell me about Es-" Miya clenched her jaw tight. She breathed deeply and gathered her composure. Calm down. "Where is our king?"

"Oh?" Karina raised an eyebrow, her expression amused. "So it was true? That the king has a woman after all-"

Karina closed her mouth shut as Miya's arrow grazed her neck. The wound bled against her smooth skin, a hair's breadth away from certain death.

"Tell us and you may win his favor." Irithel offered as she stroke Leo's forehead.

Karina eyed the growling smilodon behind Irithel. "Indeed. I'd rather face the wrath of your king than my employer… which I just failed." The assassin sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 

  
There was so little she could do. If only she could soothe the pain of broken hearts, she would do everything in her power, Rafaela thought. The assassins left little room for survival, and the night was filled with the cries of families and friends in grief. As the elves huddled close to their healing fountain, comforting each other, Rafaela wanted to be away in peace. The angel felt her cheeks hot, wet with tears as she looked at the full moon.

"Rafaela?"

She turned around to face the voice. Not alone anymore "Yes, Zilong? Are you okay?" No visible wounds and he didn't seem to be in pain.

"Don't worry about me." Zilong looked around, hesitating before gazing back at her, "The powers you have…and those things at your back." Rafaela looked behind her- wings were regenerating and almost back to their original size. "I have a lot of questions about you, but now is not the time." He sighed. "Though, I wanted to know if you're alright."

She shook her head. So many things have happened; war, Argus' betrayal and this. She had never experienced so much pain in so little time. Her fingers traced the magical staff she was provided with. If she only had her original power… "I just wish I could do more."

"I feel the same." Zilong replied.

A bush nearby rustled with the sound of heavy footsteps. Zilong quickly brandished his spear and placed himself between Rafaela and the incoming assailant. "Stay behind me!"

Blurred mass of orange tumbled from the bushes and collapsed with a thud - a large hammer rolling down the ground as well. Rafaela's knees shook with the small shockwave.  
"H-Help!" Lolita was catching her breath. "Miya is… She-"

"Breathe, Lolita." Rafaela said.

Lolita gulped air like someone who nearly drowned. "Miya went alone! When that assassin told us where Estes is, Miya turned crazy! I caught her sneaking out and she said she will take down the enemy or die trying. I tried to chase her but I was too slow…"

Rafaela looked at Zilong- same feeling in his eyes. "Tell us where she went."

"Don't worry about me… keep on running! Ha!" Lolita fell behind even as she struggled. She wouldn't be able to fight without her hammer, but the weight also took a significant toll on her speed. "Just save Miya!" Rafaela looked back and Lolita was fading from sight.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep up. Eventually." Zilong said as he ran. Unlike Lolita, he seemed to move effortlessly and has never slowed down even with his heavy armor. Rafaela was fortunate she can glide; running was too much of a chore for her.

Rafaela cast her spell and the two of them dashed forward. "Finding Miya now is the priority."   
She cast her spell again, keeping the regular intervals. "Zilong? How come you are such a good runner?"

"I tend to do a lot of chasing."

"Hmm?" Rafaela looked further, Miya was still nowhere in sight but there were signs of her – broken branches, disturbed mud and an aura that Rafaela felt.

"An experienced hunter like Miya leaving tracks like these… she must be really desperate." Zilong remarked.

"Seems like it." Rafaela continued her question. "So Zilong, are you like an assassin?"

"Not exactly."

"Or a law enforcer who catches criminals?"

"Not exactly either."

"You're a hunter!"

"Nah." Zilong replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm maybe you're a lady chaser?" She teased. After all, he did have a handsome face.  
Zilong laughed. "Really? Not the other way around?"

Rafaela enjoyed the banter, "oh, I am quite sure you're the guy that runs away from them."

"That depends." He answered with his lips curving into a thin smile. "How about you Rafaela, what are you?"

The question caught her off-guard. "I… well, you see…" Rafaela stopped herself just before Zilong pointed near a clearing.

"Miya, is there, hiding behind that bush." he said. They could see an enemy watchtower nearby. Miya was almost invisible but the shape of her bow and her silver hair appeared like crescent moons in the dark. The elf drew her bow. "We need to hurry!" Zilong rushed forward and before Miya could run away, he had tackled her to the ground.

Miya struggled to break free, "Dammit, get off me-"

"You're committing suicide." Zilong replied in a low voice. Rafeala looked at a group of demons near the tower. One, two, twelve, twenty. Or more? None noticed them.

"This is my only chance." Miya said, her eyes gleaming. "Look there," Miya pointed to some metal cages under the tower. Rafaela could see the pale figures chained and huddled together. "Those are my people. With the night elves are defeated the watchtowers are vulnerable. If I can at least do something now.

Zilong let go of Miya. "I cannot stop you if that is your reason, but don't think you'll do this alone."

"I'll help as well." Rafaela said.

Miya looked at them, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why? You could die you know? This isn't your homeland. You're not even elves. You have no reason to help us."

"We do!" Rafaela said, taking hold of Miya's shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes. "What's happening in your kingdom is happening all over the world. I cannot stand by and let your people fall when our only hope is to unite against this darkness." Rafaela remembered Argus' slaughter. He was corrupted by his desire for power. He was her counterpart, her responsibility. Why should helping the world be different? "Besides, we might not know each other for so long, but I don't want to lose you Miya. You are a wonderful person and I'd like us to be… friends." Rafaela stopped her words, surprised at what came out of her mouth. This was the first time she had asked someone to be her friend.

"T-Thank you," Miya said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yes, I'd like that. I'm sure we're destined to be friends. Maybe." She turned to Zilong. "How about you?"

Zilong pointed to Rafaela. "What she said... But not all of it."

"Phew! That's a relief to hear then," Miya said. Her ears twitched and her eyes widened, "someone is coming… oh!"

It was the same thing earlier; Lolita stumbled forward with her hammer. She ended sprawled on the ground with a loud thud. "Miya you idiot! A marksman should never leave her shield!" Lolita jumped and wrapped her arms around Miya who groaned.

"I'm so sorry… Ouch! Lolita you're crushing me."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Lolita said as she trapped the struggling Miya between her arms.

"You're going to break my bones…"

Rafaela touched her bare arm, remembering Miya's embrace around her earlier that day. This was friendship, intimate and close. How come she missed something like this in all of her existence?

After catching her breath, Lolita beckoned the whole group together. "So now, what's the plan?"

* * *

 

Miya leapt up to the highest branch- the perfect vantage point. She can see the entire road and the watchtowers positioned leading to the demon fortress. The end goal was in sight and there was no room for mistakes. If her arrows fail, then all her companions would die. Miya peered from the leaves, waiting for confirmation.

Zilong twisted his blade, flashing to her the signal. The warrior snuck beside the bushes, near a lone demon sentry that seemed to be the leader. He dashed with his blade and flipped the demon away from the tower's range. It didn't take long for Zilong to eliminate his target, but the other demon minions quickly chased him. The demons had the numbers, but they were also incredibly dumb. All they knew was to chase and charge forward in a straight line, making them predictable.

Once the group of minions chased Zilong away from the tower it was time to wipe them all. Lolita slammed her shield, the area glowed with her energy and all the demons were unable to move from the pressure. Rafaela rained down her magic and her light brightened the dark road. Miya drew her bow and called upon her magic. Her arrows split and one by one the demons lay dead on the ground. Zilong swiftly moved, evading the rain of arrows and finishing what remained.

Miya quickly moved to the cages. She didn't know their names but these were her brothers and sisters, "I'm here to help." Their eyes lit up as they saw their rescuer. One by one, Zilong cut down their chains.

"Go home, everyone is waiting for you." Miya said to the other elves.

"No, we fight back!" One of the prisoners said, as the others picked up the weapons left by the demons. "We need to rescue the others. As long as you lead the way, we can do this."

Miya looked up the tower. The watchtower was filled with magic that was too powerful for a single person, but together they might be able to take it down.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," said Lolita as she charged headfirst, blocking magic blasts with her shield. Zilong moved in quickly and struck down the foundations of the watchtower. Amazing. Others helped and did what they can to weaken the structure, using magic or their weapons. She watched Zilong's precise movements, shaking the foundations to their core. Sooner than expected, the watchtower fell down and crumbled.

"One down, two more," Zilong said. "Let's go!"

Miya shuddered. Beside her was Rafaela, Lolita, and her tribe. Now was the time to fight back.

* * *

Miya remembered one winter a very long time ago; where she and Estes played near a steep hill. She challenged him to race with her to the top but he was too slow and grew tired of running halfway. As soon as she reached the top, Miya scooped snow and made it into a large ball and released it to the boy below. The ball grew bigger, picking up more snow on the way, until it went faster and faster. By the time the snowball hit Estes it had grown so big. So much that it knocked her friend down to the bottom of the hill.

He hated her for an entire day.

She learned more than one lesson from the memory. First was; Estes was really slow and fragile, the gentlest among all elves. The second lesson was that a snowball was the best way to describe how victory would go. It started with a first tower, and each succeeding one gave them more weapons, freed more prisoners and strengthened their hope. It was fast and unstoppable - until it hit a wall.

"There," Miya lead Zilong and Rafaela to water tunnels. "Lolita and the others will be a distraction at the gates, but we enter here."

"What if this is a trap?" Zilong looked around, apprehensive. "Karina mentioned that she has an employer, right? What if this leads us to him?"

"Karina gains nothing by betraying us. I am just an ordinary archer. Nobody would make an elaborate plan to murder me."

With Rafaela's light they descended into the dungeons. Miya was sure that Zilong was a spearman, but she was beginning to wonder if he had an invisible hammer all along. However, he was not like Lolita who hit as loud as she snored. Lolita crushed rocks so loudly that birds fly out to the sky in fear. In contrast, Zilong knew how to destroy iron bars in silence, find loose bricks and carefully pull them out like books in a shelf. His skills were particularly useful in sneaking in - at this rate he could probably tear the foundations of the castle and bring it down while their enemies were asleep.

Their light source flickered and faded. "Silencing runes," Rafaela whispered. Miya looked around to see the rocks glowing in the dark, covered in languages she cannot read. "I cannot use any magic here."

"It could only mean one thing," Miya replied. Her heart was pounding. "Who else do they need this prison for?" Miya adjusted her eyes to the dark. The torches were too few, but enough for the shapes around to have a warm glow.

"Is anyone there?" A voice called behind the walls.

No mistaking it. Miya tapped Zilong's shoulder. "Tear this wall down! Hurry!" With a few hits, a wall crumbled revealing an empty room full of magical symbols. The impact echoed through the chamber; after a brief silence the chains rattled. A lone figure in the middle, bathed in the moonlight from an opening above.

"Miya?" He called her.

There was no words as she listened to his voice. So long yet it was the sound in her mind she desperately needed to hear. Miya legs moved forward, faster than her own breath. She fell into his arms, so warm and gentle, as she clung to him tightly like it would be their last embrace. It felt like an eternity. "Estes."

His arms wrapped around her tighter, "I thought I was dreaming… seems like they're real this time, Miya." He brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. She shuddered as he gazed into her eyes and wiped a tear with his thumb. Miya closed her eyes as Estes kissed her forehead.

They were so close again. Miya felt how dry his hands were, nails cracked and how much he lost weight since they were last together. How much suffering did Estes endure here? And why was he taken at the first place? So much to ask but she just wanted this moment to last a little longer.  
"Oh, so this is why-" Rafaela said loudly before she squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth as Zilong looked at her with disapproval- like how adult looked when scolding a child. "I'm so sorry." she added quickly.

Miya shook her head and gave Rafaela a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much." She bowed to her and Zilong, "you have my thanks." Now, to introduce her new friends to Estes…

  
It was frustrating but nothing could be done, Zilong thought. His run with Rafaela earlier was enjoyable, but now they needed to be careful as Estes limped with them. The king couldn't move very fast at his weakened state and Miya had to support whenever he stumbled. Rafaela used her healing magic on Estes, but he needed more time to gain his full power.

Still, the king's magic was incredible. Estes raised his arms and slowed down the guards, his magic like water, splashing all over its targets, beautiful but deadly.

"We should join Lolita in the gates," Miya suggested.

"No, we have to get the others," Estes said. The king led them further into the dungeons. With the inner fortress emptied because of Lolita's assault front assault, there was little resistance as they broke into the other parts of the stronghold. Zilong broke down a sealed door to reach their destination; the castle forge.

Their entrance caught the attention of the workers - no, the enslaved elves. Estes moved forward and his voice boomed. "Rise up! This is the night of our freedom!" He rallied the elves from the forge out to the hall. Most were weaponless, wearing nothing but rags, but still they followed their king. Zilong felt a shiver on his skin. Such was the display of loyalty.

Dozens, no, hundreds of demons stormed down the hall to greet them. Still, the elves stood their ground. The other doors broke down revealing Lolita and the others. The hammer wielder moved close to Estes and protected him from magic blasts. Lolita glowed as she absorbed all the power, redirecting it back to their enemies. "Eat this!"

Zilong fought his way to the demon horde. He must take down as many as possible; the other elves wore no armor and used almost nothing. Rafaela's spells cannot heal so many at the same time. However, a bright light engulfed everyone and in the center, Zilong could see Estes glowing like the moon. The elves who were wounded and fallen rose up, their wounds healed and their strength restored. This was the king's power?

Victory was close, Zilong enjoyed battle after so long; to save the people and to aid the king was his duty and joy. The light of Estes' magic had faded - no, this was something else. Zilong lost sight of everything, from the nearby fighters and even the stone floors. No torches, no mosaic glass, no sparkling blades. Everything was clouded in gray mist.

A loud, chilling scream, a woman, pierced through his ears. He wasn't sure if it was Miya, Rafaela, Lolita or any other elf. Zilong's heart quickened and he concentrated his senses to follow the distressing sound, knocking the invisible bodies on his way.

There was a sudden change, a different noise, like a beast running and growling. Zilong quickly turned around, and he cursed as sharp claws nearly made contact with his face. He knocked the assassin away with his spear, but it wasn't enough. Then he saw it - the assassin crawled on the floor like a spider and wore a look of a cat on its face. As swiftly as it appeared, it faded back into the shadows.

Zilong ran, following the unique sounds of the creature, climbing up a stairwell. The fog-like invisibility slowly faded and Zilong realized he was all alone. The assassin was gone. Dammit. He shouldn't have left the others.

"I'm impressed you managed to follow Helcurt," a man's voice answered. Zilong thought his eyes were deceiving him as the person emerged from the shadows. Was it really a man? The stranger had gray skin and a large open wound on his body. He looked like a corpse.

"Who are you?" Zilong asked as he assumed his fighting position.

"It would be rude not to answer. You may call me Moskov." The man stared at Zilong with empty eyes and summoned his own spear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. The chapters have been getting longer. The Elven arc ends next chapter and probably not as long as this.


	5. Haze

**The Elven Kingdom**   
**Chapter IV: Haze**

* * *

 

Her light faded. The gray mist enveloped them and Rafaela cannot even see her own hands. Someone grabbed her arm roughly and she almost fought back. A moment of panic but she was relieved when it was Miya’s hands. Rafaela couldn’t see Lolita or Zilong, their two comrades who can take blows. This could be their opponent’s tactic. She tried to conjure magic but there was none. Estes’ magic was also stopped. “Miya, I’m silenced,” the angel gritted her teeth.

“Stay close, I have heard of this assassin. You should be able to cast your spell again a little later. ”Miya said. There was a sudden movement around them and Miya screamed in pain. The mist cleared a little and Rafaela could see Miya’s protecting Estes with her body - her back bleeding. Estes remained calm, focused and recasted his massive regeneration spell, perfectly calm despite Miya’s injuries. Who knows how many elves fell when Estes stopped earlier?

Rafaela cast her healing on Miya, but that was only a temporary relief. She called upon her holy flames to rain down on the enemies. Her power was able to pinpoint the location of some demons, but the assassin was difficult to track. Her light fell one after the other until she found her target - a catlike creature who crawled like a spider. It darted away in the shadow. Rafaela thought of a plan, a risky move, but it could be worth it. She moved forward, away from the group, chasing the creature.

She listened to the noise, something out of the ordinary. There. The creature charged at her with its claws but she was prepared. “It can’t be,” Rafaela breathed as she was silenced again. She screamed in pain as the claws slashed her arm. Rafaela knew this was the perfect opportunity for the assassin. She must look completely vulnerable- a believable bait. The rapid footsteps drew nearer and Rafaela stunned her target. “Lolita!”

Lolita dashed forward and slammed her hammer down the target. It lay immobile in the ground as Lolita smashed it - or him- again. “I don’t understand; what do you guys like about fighting us? I detest war! Why do you like starting one?” Lolita’s hammer descended again and left a large crack on the ground - the lifeless body of the assassin lay in the middle. “Is it… dead?”

Rafaela looked at the body. There were some traces of magic and slowly, the body of the assassin faded. A recall spell; This wouldn’t be their last meeting.

* * *

“And my name is Zilong.” Introductions were short, no more information needed. He didn’t have a family name anyway nor a title - at least not yet.

Moskov initiated the match as he threw his black spear. Zilong could see the projectile quite well - the attack was plain and basic. He deflected it with one clean sweep.

Did he? Zilong felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. His armor was damaged and he was definitely bleeding. How? Zilong resumed his defensive stance. It should be impossible, unless this was another trick like Miya’s magic arrows. Unlike the elf’s arrows, Moskov’s spears were more powerful and fatal - one hit may be enough to incapacitate him. He needed to be careful.

“You’re still standing.” Moskov remarked and he disappeared. There was a noise from the left and Zilong quickly turned around. Not even a shadow was left. Then a shape of a man emerged on the higher terraces of the fortress, hurling another set of projectiles to the warrior. Zilong swang with more force, deflecting the spears farther away, yet the blades still cut his body. “Resistance is futile,” Moskov said, his voice echoing in the empty hall, its origin was indiscernible.

Zilong noticed the stone walls beside him- all damaged and cut even if the full attack was redirected. So this was Moskov’s power. Even if none of his attacks would pierce Zilong, it would be enough to wear him down. In a blink Moskov was gone again. He never made close contact; attack, evade, and the cycle would go on.

Moskov was no fighter, only a marksman who used spears. There was only one way to fight this. “Let’s see what you can do with a moving target,” Zilong muttered. He ran around in circles and jumped around the area, hoping to confuse the enemy as he navigated among the concret pillars. Moskov’s spears missed and hit the ground, but the magic produced invisible blades that pierced the surroundings and Zilong suffered more wounds on his legs. He could endure the pain for the moment but if the fight dragged too long he’d lose his strength. Still, patience was the key - Zilong evaded more as he learned how Moskov moved. His opponent strategically positioned himself at higher elevation or in blind spots; but his vanishing spell had limits and could only be used after some interval. There was here was one high platform near them, a perfect vantage point for Moskov. Zilong waited and looked elsewhere, baiting the man to his trap.

Just as he expected, Moskov appeared on top of the platform. Zilong jumped upward and Moskov easily evaded the spear - but it was what Zilong expected. His spear wasn’t able to pierce Moskov but it was enough for contact. Zilong flipped the man to the ground opposite the platform. Moskov’s back hit the ground and quickly rolled away - just in time to evade Zilong’s lance descending from above. As soon as Zilong landed, a single stride with all his weight pushed Moskov to the wall, forcing the marksman to defend himself with his own spear.

Moskov was pinned and struggled to push back, but Zilong was stronger than him. “You didn’t answer my question earlier; who are you?” To enslave the elves, to imprison their king - this was something more than an individual could achieve. “Who do you answer to?”

“She will appear in her own time.” Moskov replied with a chilling tranquility, his eyes betraying no fear, no frustration or bloodlust even though he was trapped.

Zilong pressed harder and Moskov’s spear cracked. “Talk now. You know what I can do. I am a merciful man, Moskov. I can give you a quick death - one clean strike to your heart. Or do you prefer something more painful?” he threatened.

His opponent’s expression remained calm, but his lips curved into a faint smile, mocking and unfearing. “Oh, so you think I have a heart?”   
  
Moskov vanished in thin air. How? Perhaps it was the same ability Rafaela had. Zilong looked around and prepared for another assault but Moskov was nowhere in sight. A sickening feeling crept on his stomach and he ran back to the others. He left them for far too long.

The battle raged on in the great hall and the king’s power was burning in the center. Zilong let out a sigh of relief, but he cannot relax now. Where was Moskov? There was so much going on all around, so many windows, so many terraces. He remembered earlier how the assassins were revealed in the village earlier that night. It was easy to find the golden light in the darkness.

“Rafaela!” He called out -she heard his voice and looked at him. “Cast your light!” Zilong wasn’t sure if she understood but Rafaela’s magic shifted and illuminated the darker parts of the castle.

The first terrace was empty. None at the second floor. At the third one, her light revealed Zilong’s target. The marksman didn’t move from his position even if Rafaela’s magic hit him. Moskov was holding a larger spear than usual. Zilong sprinted but Moskov was too far away. The angle of his shot and the mysterious new weapon frightened Zilong. Something was definitely wrong. If he was a marksman, who should he kill to turn the tide of the battle?

“Lolita!” Zilong shouted, but the elf was preoccupied with other enemies and protecting the king. Miya had no armor. He had to do this himself. Zilong drew out his power, increasing his speed greatly. “King Estes!” He cried out and waved his hand, signaling the king to move. No more time. The dark weapon surged mercilessly towards the Estes. Zilong braced himself and shielded the king with himself.

Zilong moved his arms to defend but his body went limp. He tried to breathe but no air filled his lungs - yet the smell of metal filled his nose. There was a sharp pain in his chest and a horrible taste from his throat that rose to his lips. He saw nothing as he fell. Some voices stirred him, but soon they faded like the warmth on his skin.

Something touched his hand and grasped it tight. He clung to the sensation in his fingertips before he fell into slumber.

* * *

_He ran._

_Cherry blossoms danced in the wind, thousands flying to form patterns. At the center, a girl danced. She held a blue parasol and opened it, and stirred the blossoms around her. She giggled as she saw him and let go of the parasol. In a blink of an eye, she vanished and reappeared where it landed._

_He chased her again in the sea of petals. The afternoon sun bathed the scenery in a warm glow, and the shadows were long and dark. Her laughter was loud among the sound of the leaves, carefree and innocent._

_He stopped to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. Night would fall soon and he was wasting time. He groaned in displeasure. Wait; there was a sudden movement from one of the trees. Something was hurled towards his face and he deflected it with his hand. Oh, a riceball._

_He faced his assailant - a boy and looked at him straight in the eyes. He shouted; “You are supposed to be the older one Hayabusa! You should know better than this!”_

_“Catch us if you can!” the boy said before he pulled down his mask and stuck out his tongue. “You’re too slow, Zhao!” He disappeared in a blink of an eye._

_He stopped as the children’s laughter faded. The shadows grew longer, wider and soon the sky was black. The petals burned with fire and ash rained from above. He ran further, looking for the boy and girl he was chasing earlier. No matter how much his legs moved, nothing changed around him - the same scenery, the endless inferno, and the starless night. With each step, his body grew heavier, and a pain in his chest became suffocating._

_His knees hit the ground and he saw blood pool around him. There were voices surrounding him, but he saw no one. Knew no one._

_“Too loyal.”_

_“Such devotion.”_

_“What a shame.”_

_“Hayabusa should never hear about this.”_

_“What should we tell the Lady?”_

_He lay on the ground on his side watching his red blood stain the perfectly white snow. A single cherry blossom fell by his fingers and turned into ash._

* * *

Zilong shielded his eyes from the beam of light seeping through the curtains, the brightness overwhelming to his senses. The room smelled too strongly of flowers. Beside his bed were some bottles medicine, incense, and a glass of water. Hiis throat felt dry and itchy. Zilong lifted his hand to reach the water but he found he had no strength. A couple of scrolls and notes written with elven-style were plastered all over the wall. A figure sat by a desk, reading, her folded wings facing him. “Tell me this isn’t my funeral,” he croaked, surprised he still had a voice.

Rafaela turned to look at him wearing a radiant smile on her face. “You’re awake.” She hummed, “if this was your funeral wouldn’t I be sad?” She moved towards him and Zilong noticed something new - a glowing ring above her head. His temple throbbed as he tried to figure out why something that should have been obvious was something he didn’t realize. Perhaps because myths and legends seemed to be half-truths, and when they become reality they looked far too different from one’s imagination. Rafaela was definitely not human, or any rare creature like a centaur or from a race like the elves. He remembered the term from a far off memory. “You’re an angel,” he wheezed.

“I know people call others ‘angel’ as a compliment, but in my case it is quite literal.” Rafaela cocked her head and grinned. She helped bring the glass of water to his lips - but the relief he felt was indescribable. Well, Zilong thought he’d still probably call her an angel even if she wasn’t. She spoke gently. “You’ve been out for two days. We thought you'd be comatose for at least a week but here we are…”

Rafaela narrated in grisly detail on how looked after being skewered, with her sweet voice describing how “everything spilled out of your body and we have to put them back.” After that, the mysterious Moskov and Helcrut vanished. Estes and Rafaela combined powers to heal him. In a larger picture he didn’t really matter; the rest of the evening was a victory for the elves.

Rafaela took returned to her desk and picked up something - she held a shirt, in front of Zilong. “See the hole the spear made? That’s what pierced your body.” She coughed, “I also fixed your shirt so you could wear it again,” she said, looking proud of her work. Zilong focused his eyes on the center; besides patching the hole as wide as his hand, Rafaela embroidered pink flowers and butterflies all over his shirt. Horrifying. Zilong shook his head and grimaced.  
  
Rafaela’s expression quickly changed, eyes widened in disbelief. Her face reminded Zilong of a girl who just got rejected and a heart broken into a thousand pieces. “You… don’t like it? I thought...”

Panic rose inside him. “I well…I was just shocked how… the spear tore through it.” Rafaela’s face shifted again, now into relief. She was so easy to read. “Thank you, I think it looks… pretty.” That was enough for Rafaela to be happy again and Zilong felt the tension lifted from his chest.

Rafaela sat on his bed. “You know, the whole kingdom was awaiting your recovery. They are looking forward in meeting their hero.”

“Hero?” He laughed, “I didn’t do anything more than Miya, or Lolita. Or you.” Zilong raised himself and sat up, ignoring the sting in his muscles. He was surprised how he gained so much strength when he was struggling to lift his arm just a little earlier. He touched the space between his chest and his stomach - the wound was nearly healed, the repaired skin leaving a red mark on his flesh. However, his other wounds from Moskov’s attacks were completely gone.

“It’s one thing to serve your homeland. Miya, Lolita and everyone else who fought that night were given the right honors if that’s what you’re wondering about. However, you were a stranger, and yet you sacrificed yourself for their king.”

“To aid kings and raise them to glory is my duty.” He spoke the words like a mantra. “Besides, you did the same.”

Rafaela nodded, her eyes staring at the clouds seen from the windows. “Perhaps. Everyone in the village now knows that I’m an angel. They thought I was sent by the gods.” She chuckled and their eyes met. “If they only knew what a god looks like.”

No use in denying it. She knew. “I do wonder. After all, both of us thought each other as human at first.” Zilong concentrated his power and materialized his spear on his hands. Good. It won’t be long before he could continue his journey. In a second, his spear vanished again.

“Oh dear god Zilong, what can thy angel servant doth to s'rve thee?” Rafaela clasped her hands together, and was obviously teasing him. “But really, Estes and I were shocked. No human could have survived your injury yet you healed so fast that you probably wouldn’t have needed us to live. Although, I bet you’d still be lying there if we didn’t speed up the process.”

“And that’s why I am grateful,” he smiled.

Her eyes seem to shine with curiosity. “I have so many questions. I wonder if you have met the others? I heard there was a Goddess of War? And then there was also the Monkey King? How about you?” The angel leaned closer - too close in fact, her blue eyes wide. “I also heard you mumble about someone in your sleep. Her name was ‘Ka-’” Zilong dreading to hear the name but Rafaela stopped frowned, “I can’t remember... Who is she? Is she like you?”

Zilong looked away, not wanting his face to betray his deep secrets. He remembered the dreams, the cherry blossoms, laughing children, the fire and death. There was sadness in his heart as he recalled his last precious memories. He didn’t say her name, and he hoped Rafaela would never bring her up again. “I don’t know any of the gods you mentioned. I don’t have a title either.” He closed his eyes as he thought of how to explain his complicated predicament. “I am at most, what people call a demi-”

The door suddenly opened and someone rushed in. “He’s awake!” Lolita beamed as she ran towards him, her heavy feet leaving loud thuds on the wooden floor.

“Thank the gods!” The cat-elf Nana quickly followed with a fresh bouquet of flowers that she dumped in a vase near them. The quiet, peaceful morning was gone and was replaced by the laughter of his new visitors. Outside the window was the deep blue sky and swaying trees. The breeze was cool and gentle against the warmth of the sunlight. Zilong laid back and relished the feeling of home.


	6. New Beginnings Part 1

 

**The Elven Kingdom**

**Chapter V: New Beginnings Part 1**

* * *

 

“Rafaela,” across the dining table, Miya stared at her with eyes wide with unbelief. “You’re an angel, and the other angel Argus turned crazy and tried to kill you.” Rafaela nodded as Miya summarized the story she was told earlier. The elf continued. “But then Zilong is a demigod? He was just ‘born’ a few days before we all met?” Beside Rafaela, Zilong just kept his eyes on his wine glass before taking a healthy sip. “Estes, don’t tell me that your something else too,” Miya said, looking defeated.

“There is nothing more to me than being the current Moon King.” Estes said dryly from the head seat. “You already know that.”

“Ugh, I’m so bummed.” Miya took a deep breath and devoured mouthful after mouthful of fruits.

Rafeala used her fork to bring some of the food to her mouth. The pieces of greens and fruits only fell back to her plate. She never really needed to eat because her mana sustained her; utensils just made everything more complicated. A bite from the dish - leafy, juicy, sweet and overall good - was a success. Eating was something truly pleasurable for a human body, but she hoped she wasn’t embarrassing herself in front of the others.

The silence in the dining hall dragged in except the occasional clutter of utensils over the porcelain plates. Estes ate his meal with a certain finesse, his posture elegant. Meanwhile, Zilong seemed to be uncomfortable in his seat and struggling to use the utensils as well - poking everything with a fork. There was an interesting difference that Rafaela noticed; Zilong drank soup straight from his bowl while Miya used a spoon. How should she do it?

It was really just an unusual evening for Miya, Rafaela thought. While Estes seemed to be well versed in the matters beyond the mortal realm, every revelation seemed to leave Miya dumbfounded.  But even for Rafaela, the discovaery of Zilong’s nature only brought more questions. As an angel she knew the existence of gods and demigods, but she never really understood how or when they came to be. It was only clear why; to accomplish something mandated by Heaven, by the God of Light, the Great Dragon - whatever cultures call them.

“I really thought Argus was your lover,” Miya said nonchalantly, breaking the lull in the conversation, her head propped by her arm on the table. Rafaela was about to clarify the exact nature of Argus when Miya spoke again. “Doesn’t matter, he’s still a piece of shit.”

“He sounds like a sword-crazy douche.” Zilong replied, his expression very serious. “Rafaela, I know this may sound harsh but based on your story,  you are no match against Argus. Get away from him and don’t try to fight him alone.”

Rafaela scowled. “Don’t tell me what I should do and shouldn’t do. You don’t understand; Argus and I are counterparts, “ she insisted. “I cannot leave him like that. I learned so many things here in the mortal world, I think that something may have changed him and I must know the answer. If could find a cure I should save him… or I should destroy him myself.”

Zilong kept his expression neutral. “I cannot stop you if you want to fight him yourself, but at least find better weapons and amulets. What you’re using now is just a wooden stick with a shiny rock.”

“That’s the sad reality,” Rafaela admitted.  Estes provided her with some good talismans and mana items but nothing could match the staff that Argus destroyed.

“What was he like before?” Miya asked, her tone still unsympathetic. “Have you noticed some change in his behavior? I doubt someone goes crazy suddenly without a reason.”

“He was a servant of justice, fair and truthful.” Rafaela fists curled tight on her lap. She couldn’t lie to herself; she and Argus had some memories together, but none of them like her current experiences -laughing, crying, hugging, talking about many things. Her duty was to heal, his duty was to crush evil. They fulfilled their purpose together, nothing more, nothing less. She didn’t really know Argus more than she knew Miya, Zilong, Estes, Nana and Irithel. How could she had not realized this? She grasped the ends of her curls and kept her eyes on her knees  “I don’t… this was… too much. I don’t understand… I’m supposed to-”

“Rafaela, it’s okay.” Estes spoke, reassuring. “This seems to be very personal. We shouldn’t push her.” He addressed Miya and Zilong who looked concerned. Rafaela kept her gaze low, uncertain of her own feelings. “While Argus is Rafaela’s burden, we cannot deny this could be a part of a greater threat. Our victory was only temporary and even an opportunity for Moskov to escape.”

“Opportunity?” Zilong raised an eyebrow.

“He wanted to deliver me to his queen, but I hexed everyone in the fortress to be trapped inside the our lands in our endless loop.”

“This is probably the reason he he hired the Night Elves. He got frustrated.” Miya remarked.

Estes sighed, “That is correct. He… tried to torture me so I would release him, but what can he do if I can heal faster than the pain he can inflict?” There was bitterness in his voice. “That’s when he decided to to kidnap, kill and enslave more of my people, thinking it would break me down. You… saved us all and I am eternally grateful.”

“It’s my duty, and I am sure it was Miya I followed in battle,” Zilong bowed his head slightly. Miya flushed and Estes looked at her with pride. “We have more to face ahead,” he added.

“The queen he was talking about...” Miya trailed.

Estes rubbed his chin, “I thought of a lot of possibilities at first. Could be a human queen bent on enslaving the elves? But King Tigreal is unmarried and also unrivaled. Our human enemies are nothing but outlaws scattered all over the continent. As for other rulers, Nost Gal is too distant and its queen had been unconcerned about the affairs outside her lands. The Eastern Nations-”

“Are in flames,” Zilong answered with his eyes downcast. “Once Iga and Onmyouji destroys each other, nothing will be left.” He said quietly, his voice mournful, eyes averted from them. While Zilong was no human, it couldn’t be denied he had the appearance of an easterner. One could wonder if he was connected to the people he resembled.

“That’s unfortunate to hear,” Ested replied. “What else? Demon King Balmond has no queen. This is why, I fear that this queen is far greater- someone from the ancient tales and it terrifies me. This is evidenced by the demon hordes growing. I saw in old archives have records of the old Moon King who fought the being known as the Blood Queen.”

“A calamity that opened the gates of the Abyss, and left the lands drenched in blood. Her story is known in every corner of the world,  it’s only the details that differ. ” Zilong spoke in a low voice. “Do you know her, Rafaela?”

“I know about her as just as much as all of you.” It had crossed her mind that her existence couldn’t be measured in mortal terms, yet she knew there was history before she was brought to the world. What happened before her birth? “I’m afraid I wasn’t around during the ancient wars, but I was born with the knowledge of it. All I knew is that it tore kingdoms and peoples apart, yet nobody won at the end. It was a time of sorrow, and the scars never healed to this day.”

Estes pressed further, “Rafaela, the old legends mentioned angels. If you weren’t around that time...”

“Then they’re gone,” Rafaela answered with a strained voice. She closed her eyes and asked Heaven for strength. It all made sense - wars breaking out all of the world, the creatures of the dark growing in power, a queen to rule them all, and Argus falling from the light. “I suppose now I am the only one left.”

“I apologize,” Estes said, his eyes filled with sympathy. “I didn’t intend this evening to be somber, I am being a terrible host.”

She shook her head. “It is essential to talk about such things. We might racing against time.” A loud clink caught their attention - Miya used her wine glass and a fork to make the sound. Servants enter the dining hall and poured them a fresh set of spirits.

Miya raised her glass and smiled at Rafaela. “I think it is only fitting we talked about what we face ahead, because this is the time we appreciate what we have,” she turned her gaze to Estes who nodded with approval. “A toast?” Estes and Zilong raised their glass and Rafaela imitated their actions.

“For new friends,” the king said, “and a new history.”

Rafaela lifted her glass and joined the ritual. Indeed, this was nothing she had before - a team. It used to be just her and Argus, her duty to fulfill one side of a whole.  Could she be more? Yes, it will be different from this day on.

 

* * *

 

Miya scoffed as she stared at the statue of Zilong that the elves erected at the village square. There was a plaque that told the entire story and everyone involved in the king’s rescue. “Why did they make it too good looking? It looks so unrealistic.”

“I think it is quite accurate,” Zilong objected but wore a grin on his face. Miya shrugged.

Rafaela stared at the work and frowned. “I think it looks constipated.” Zilong looked hurt at her comment but she was just being honest. “Could use a little smile,” she added,  hoping it made him feel better.

Ideally, there would be parades and a grand ceremony, but Zilong requested a quiet send-off before dawn. He wanted to be unknown, wanderer, hermit, and most importantly, human. Obscurity wouldn’t make him weak, but instead it was his greatest trump card in the crisis. Still, what he had that moment was more than enough; Nana, Irithel and Lolita came to say goodbye as well.

“Remember that you are brother to us now, and our kingdom will always be home for you.” Estes said as he handed two small bags to the warrior’s surprise.

“Thank you, your highness?” Zilong opened the gifts and his eyes widened, “gold and diamonds?” He attempted to hand them back to Estes, “these are too much!”

“Keep it that you may spend it for your comfort. Who knows what you can purchase with those?” Estes smiled, withdrawing his hands away. “I wish you a safe journey and success in your endeavours. Rest assured that I as the Moon King, pledge to to fight this darkness upon the world.” The king also handed Zilong a scroll. “Please send King Tigreal my regards.”

“I will.” He looked at everyone, and her as well. “Thank you for everything, and goodbye.” His gaze seemed to linger as if he was waiting for say something.

“Take care and may heaven bless you,” she said.

He just nodded back before he turned around. Rafaela thought he’d say more. Goodbyes weren’t so complicated; the others just said “bye” over and over and waved their hands. She watched as Zilong walked away in the cover of darkness. Would this be the last time they see each other?

“Look,” Miya pointed to the houses- windows and doors opened. People waved their hands and said goodbye. Naturally people would still be asleep by this hour, yet they woke up just to see him one last time. Zilong stopped at the middle of the streets and bowed again. Soon she could no longer see his figure. The cheers faded and the whole village returned to the way it was before daylight.

A new morning would come. In the past days she had seen the lives of the people; how people would wake up early to buy food in the market, the streets bustling in trade; how they would go on with the lives, doing all kinds of jobs all day; how they would go home and be with their loved ones. These were the lives that those who had power must protect - not just here, but everywhere in the world.

This was why she didn’t belong here.

“Rafaela?” Lolita touched her hand. “Let’s go back?”

Miya, Nana, Lolita and Irithel were waiting for her. In the past days, the girls had welcomed her to their home like a sister. They showed her that when war destroyed families, new ones were born - not out of a shared bloodline, but because of choice. If everything was perfect, she wouldn’t have minded staying more. “Everyone,” Rafaela started and the elves’ full attention was on her. “Thank you for everything, but I have to go as well.”

Everyone was silent and Rafaela feared she said something wrong when Nana grinned. “See Irithel? I won the bet, meow.”

Irithel sighed. “I’ll pay you up later.”

Everyone was smiling at her. They knew? Lolita closed their distance and embraced her first. The others followed and smothered her with their bodies. Miya squeezed into the pile and kissed her cheek. Rafaela had to catch her breath when they let go of her and found herself giggling with them.

Estes watched with a smile and said, “Rafaela, you will always be a source of light and joy in this kingdom, wherever you are.”

“As everyone is too me.”

The king stepped closer and took her hand. “Since I was a child I had always dreamed of meeting the Angel of Healing. You were my muse when I was studying healing magic. To meet you is such a privilege.”

She smiled back. “You are a better healer than me Estes, and I have not seen anyone as blessed as you. I know for sure that you have the power to heal your land.”

Estes kissed her hand. “I think the true privilege is knowing you as a person, and being your friend.”

* * *

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and comments last chapter.  I wish I could do better in writing and I will do my best.
> 
> Yep the final chapter is split into two because it is quite long.  I will publish the next part as soon as I can.
> 
> I wish I could answer some of the questions but it would just be SPOILERS! It is a delight to see the reaction on Zilong’s mystery.  I will prepare a longer commentary next chapter.  I can just say that I am taking the opportunity to establish the direction of the rest of the story.
> 
> Please leave comments and I’d like to know what you think of the story and the characters. I need your support to continue.  This fanfic takes a lot of mental energy to take off and it is very helpful to know who my readers are.


	7. New Beginnings 2

 

There was still time before dawn. Rafaela flew past the city gates into the dark jungle beyond. The bags she carried bumped against her hips and its strap dug into her bare shoulder. There was some faint tinkling inside - what did the girls put in there? She could worry about that later, her priority right now was finding Zilong.

He couldn’t be that far she thought. It would be much simpler if she could fly and find the man from above, but even at daylight nothing would be visible below the oppressive treetops. She hid her halo as it might attract unwanted attention from orcs or demons. As a result, the only lights visible was the faint glow of her staff and the thousands of fireflies perched on the trees.

Darkness had always been associated with evil and despair, but what was laid in front of her eyes was nothing but beauty. To be lost in complete darkness was terrifying to humans, but blinding light would be its equal. It was lighthouses that brought ships to shore, the northern star that led travelers home; and this time, Rafaela would find a friend the same way. She had no power to find gods, but her thoughts centered on a face of a man, his features, his expression. Her magic surged and a stream of light fell from the sky and split into two - one landed on her, and the other sought Zilong.

Between the layers of trees, golden light emanated from a single source not too far from where she was. Rafaela rushed to meet him, hoping that he wouldn’t see the light as a threat. He stood by a fallen, hollow tree that was home to the fireflies. His face didn’t show any surprise when she approached him. “Made up your mind?” Zilong said.

She blinked.“Why did everyone knew this would happen?”He didn’t answer and just kept his face neutral. The angel moved closer and took a deep breath,. “Zilong, I want to go with you!” Her heart rate elevated as she waited for his response. She never thought of how she would handle rejection, but even if he did say no, who could stop her?

Zilong leaned on a tree and crossed his arms, his eyes on hers, scrutinizing. “I just wanted to hear from you; why? Why do you want to go with me?”

He had told her his plans before; King Tigreal’s kingdom, the enchanted forests, visit the City of Scholars, Nost Gal, and the Eastern Nations. No - it was more than that. She had flown all over the world for the past ages, seen every land imaginable, saw peoples and their cultures, knew histories. “You know I have roamed the world, right?” Zilong nodded. “All this time I healed. I remember all people’s faces when I relieve them from pain and it was such as joy to me.” A single firefly flew near her face and Rafaela extended her hand. The tiny insect perched on her finger. “However; I was always unseen. I was something they believed in, prayed to, but never I was real person.”

“You have always been a person, let no one tell you otherwise,” Zilong said with sincerity, the light of the fireflies casting a soft glow on his face.

Rafaela shook her head. “Thank you.. It means a lot to hear that. But even if I am, I never felt I accomplished anything more than my purpose. I existed to heal and nothing else. But when we fought together to save the elves, I realized something...” She kept her gaze on him. “That time, I was not just someone who brought comfort to those who were hurt or protected people from harm, I was part of the solution.”

Zilong stood straight and put his hands on his hips, looking away. He looked above, closed his eyes and breathed deeply before he returned his eyes on her. “But why go with me?” 

“Why not? Why anyone else? You were sent in the mortal realm because of this crisis, and I believe that we met for a reason. It wasn’t just random chance.” She insisted.

“So you think it was fate?”

She stepped closer. “I believe so, but there is more than that; you have a character of a true hero. God or not, I’d follow you to battle.”

Zilong head bowed slightly. Everything she said wasn’t flattery to him, but a reminded of his responsibilities. “So much faith…  I wish I can keep that kind of conviction all the time,” he replied with a sad smile on his face.  

“I don’t have much faith in myself if I am alone, but I believe that we can accomplish things together.” Rafaela assured him.

“True, and for that I have to thank you,” he said and Rafaela blinked. “I woke up in this world unsure where to begin and where to go. I didn’t trust anyone.” He looked at her significantly, “that changed when I…” He chuckled. “I never thought picking you up from that river was worth so much trouble.”

“An unexpected meeting indeed, then one thing led to another?” She beamed.

He looked away and coughed.  “Uh yes... Rafaela,  please don’t use that phrase.”

“Eh?” She tried to say something but she couldn’t find the right words. Human phrases still confused her. No matter, Zilong seemed to be positive about her request. “So… can I go with you?”

“Yes but- Rafaela, I want to be honest.” Zilong said and she nodded, he remained stern.  “I have a mission and I will fulfill it no matter what; to aid kings, fight for their sake. This my burden and I cannot carry anyone else, even people I consider my friends.”

“I understand, your mission is the most important.” She understood; it wasn’t an insult to her. It was a challenge and she would not back down.  “I promise I will not be a burden to you.”

“I am sure you won’t- wait.” he raised his hand and furrowed his brow. “I have another condition, and… you probably won’t like it.”

“Oh?” Rafaela crossed her arms on her chest. “ I’m up for anything,” she replied with her chin high.

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. “Anything you say? Are you sure?” She nodded enthusiastically and Zilong’s lips curved into a smile. Somehow it felt sinister.

* * *

 Miya stared at the crescent moon as she laid on the couch. Estes’ balcony was higher than anywhere in the village, only fitting for a king. Somehow it can be poetic - one can be so high and see everyone but also isolated. Still, the view was nice. Miya could think in this place, the silence and beauty cleared her mind - at least until she remembered all the kissing and fun things that happened in this little nest of theirs.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. “Miya?”

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Miya grasped the tunic she was wearing. “Want this back?”

“Keep it on you,” Estes said as he joined her.

“Eh? I thought you’d like to see it off.” Miya teased and Estes just chuckled. She sat up and snuggled next to her lover for warmth. His bed hair made him look undignified but adorable and Miya reached out to fix some of the stray strands.

“I know what bothers you,” he said. “Let’s talk. You can tell me anything.”

She hugged herself, and tunic shielded her from the cool evening air. “Yes,  we don’t have a lot of time.” To catch up with the two travelers, Miya had to leave at dawn. Perhaps he already knew. “I really can’t hide anything from you,” she whispered. Miya leaned on his shoulder and entwined her hand with his.  Ah, this was so much better - surrounded by his warmth and scent- she eased against him. “I feel that I should go... but I don’t want to leave you.”

Estes tightened his embrace around her. “You know that I want nothing more than go with you.” Miya shuddered and her eyes felt heavy. Her lips quivered and her cheeks felt hot, but she kept her emotions bottled inside. Before everything fell, before they lost their families, before Estes took the crown, they talked about seeing the world together. They were children, wide-eyed, innocent and unaware of the future ahead, like arrows flying freely until they were stopped by an unbreakable wall.

“We can still do that. All we have to do is fix this mess. After that we will live happily ever after I guess?” She said with bitterness.

“Where do we even begin? I’m hardly a true king. I was left with a dwindling, ill-equipped army. My father was left with a crumbled citadel and ruined fortresses. My grandmother was left with a war with the Night Elves. One mess after the other.”

“Well, you’re one of a big mess yourself,” Miya said. Her lover’s chest shook in laughter against her body. The thought of being separated from him again - all those cold and silent nights on her own - would she be able to endure that? She moved her head near his heart. She listened to the beat and his soft breathing - it was the proof this wasn't a dream or an illusion. However, a future where they can be happy and in peace seemed  to fade every day.  As she closed her eyes every night,  she could see their homes and trees in glowing embers, thousand of graves littering their gardens.  She wanted to keep her dreams alive.

“If I’m a mess, why are we still together?”

“Because we’re the same.”

“Perhaps. That’s why we the only way to go is up.” Estes said and Miya nodded. “I think about it a lot; I will not leave a heavier burden on my future children. It’s time for the elves to unite again, I will see to that.” Estes lifted her chin and locked his eyes on hers. “But you Miya, you can represent our people everywhere you go. Tell the world we stand by them. No one is as worthy as you to do this task.”

“I can do that. I will.” To go and see the world, for her sake and Estes’ as well. He understood the fear and excitement in her - her thirst to see the outside world. The storybooks, paintings and her imagination would never be enough. She never belonged in the diplomatic table,  or in the palace halls to endure courtly chatters,  nor was she meant to be the to be the demure, childbearing wife. “I’ll tell you all about it; all the places we wanted to see.”

He nodded and smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. “I do have one favor to ask; when you get to see the ocean please write to me. I want you to describe what it looks like.”

Miya closed her eyes and let an image fill her mind. The dream was more than a desire, but it was a vision of the future; the two of them walking hand-in-hand by the shore, their bare feet on the hot sand. It seemed to real - the warm breeze on their skin, the sun setting in the horizon, and the blue seas reflecting the skies.  “I promise, I’ll tell you everything. I’m also sure we can go see them together one day.”

* * *

 “Lolita, you’re a hardworking girl but please never, ever do the dishes again. I will not return to see my porcelain collection destroyed.” Miya said as she packed some dried fruit inside her bag.

“Okay, I promise I won’t touch them.” Lolita said, her eyes glistening.

Miya turned to her other friend, “And you Nana-”

“Miya, I promise to clean my room and change my bed sheet,” Nana sniffed and shuddered.” I also promise to sweep the floor whenever I shed my fur!” The girl continued to sob and tears leaked from her eyes.

Miya hugged her. They had said too many goodbyes over the last days - the girls knew that she planned to leave. For Miya, it eased the pain of leaving but Nana was young. The girl delayed her reaction until the very last minute.  Miya rubbed Nana’s back, “shh it’s alright.” Nana calmed down after a while. “That’s right, take care of the house while I’m away. More than that, protect this village. Protect our people.” Nana nodded and buried her head against her chest. It was hard to let go; but she was sure Nana will grow up a little after this.

It was also hard to believe that she was not just leaving her house and her village. She wondered when people would notice that she was gone? Especially after that big rescue and after a memorial was erected to honor her as well. She was sure that a lot of gossip mongers would miss their favorite topic Miya crossed the city gates unseen, and then past the jungles, and across the river where Rafaela was found. Tracking Rafaela and Zilong wasn’t too hard. Estes blessed them with protective magic that wouldn’t fade for a while, and she knew it too well. The two traveled in a relaxed pace in predictable routes typical from outsiders, stopping to camp during the night. “Amateurs,” Miya muttered to herself. She could have stayed two more days and she could still catch up to them.

Her run wasn’t too different from her hunts until she stepped under a huge stone arc. It was believed to be ancient, filled with obsolete elven writing difficult for her to read. She had only known about this marker from the maps - the edge of their kingdom. Miya paused and stared at the work of art before running past it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and laughed. Finally, she had arrived in a foreign country.

From the east, as the sun slowly rose from the horizon,  the shadows of two figures were visible against the light. In a meadow filled with short grass and flowers, Rafaela and Zilong stood distinguishable and Miya ran towards them. “Hey!”

The two stopped and looked at her and Rafaela waved. Miya sped up and Rafaela greeted her with a tight hug. Oddly, Rafaela had no wings or halo and looked like she skipped three nights of sleep. The angel weight rested on her staff, seemingly used as a walking stick. “I’m glad you’re going with us Miya,” Rafaela said weakly. Zilong just muttered something and scratched his head. He probably figured out he cannot drive Miya away.

“Rafaela, what happened with you?” She eyed Zilong, “what did you do to her?” The man just shrugged.

“Zilong is evil,” Rafaela said, pouting. Obviously Rafaela was not being literal wasn’t she? “He’s making me walk for the past days.” The angel added, her eyes devoid of life. “Walking is suffering.”

“Walk?” Miya tilted her hair. Oh. There was two sets of footprints after all.

“Walking is life Rafaela.” Zilong was unsympathetic.  “Alone? Just a traveling easterner. But add an angel with a glowing halo and flying around?” He made circles with his finger above his head.  “How would people react if they see us?”

Rafaela frowned.“I know it’s part of our deal. We both have to look human so the enemy wouldn’t know.” She added with bitterness. “Don’t worry, I’ve already accepted my fate.”

Miya covered her mouth with her hands and shook. No… must laugh out loud but some noises escaped her throat. All the laughter just spilled out afterwards. Rafaela only looked at her with an expression of defeat. Zilong ran his hand over his hair and moved towards them.

“You know…” Zilong put his hand on Rafaela’s shoulder. “If it’s too difficult to walk, do you want me to carry you?”

Rafaela’s eyes widened and she tightened her drip on her staff. Her eyes went blank for a moment, lost in thoughts, before her facial expression slowly shifted from sullen to determined. Her brows furrowed and shook her head. “No, I can do this. You don’t need to carry me.” Rafaela planted her staff on the ground, straightened her posture, and her eyes were nothing but fierce.

Zilong just smiled, turned around and began walking towards the east. “Keep that spirit. You are definitely doing better,” he said over his shoulder.

Rafaela looked really, really tired but the whole display of stubborness from the angel’s part made Miya proud. Now what can she do to ease the angel’s suffering? She took out her map and beckoned her friend closer. “Rafa, look at this. Do you see that big lake over there?”

“The Swan Lake? Our next destination?”

“Yep. I know you’re tired but it wouldn’t take too long before we arrive there. Just a little more okay?” Miya laced her arms with Rafaela’s.

“That’s a relief…” The angel smiled weakly.

“Yes, only three more days, four if you don’t hurry up.” Zilong echoed ahead of them. Rafaela sighed, her hopes of a shorter travel crushed.

This will be interesting, Miya thought.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I really, really need your support. I am not sure if I could still play this game for this year, much more commit in writing. I really want to finish this story but it’s taking up a lot of my time and very exhausting. That is why I am begging for comments and your opinions, because you can keep me going. I ask you to write something about the chapter I wrote. If there are other questions or comment that is not directly about the chapter, I can answer them in Reddit or in PM.
> 
> Why Rafaela, Zilong and Miya?
> 
> Rafa has been my favorite hero and main since I played ML so naturally I’d love to write about her. As for Zilong, I grew fond of him since good Zilong teammates had made hopeless battles into victories. Miya was added later because she is an outsider perspective and someone more ordinary than our angel and demigod. Moreover, the three have flexible backgrounds I can use for my story. In gameplay, they are easy to obtain, starting heroes, jack-of-all-trades that mostly people know about.
> 
> Why didn’t you use the character profiles?
> 
> I adapted some characters using their canon description, but reconciling everyone into one coherent and well-paced story using Moonton descriptions is impossible. This is why I chose to change some things, and it also allows me to write faster as I have more freedom.
> 
> Future heroes?
> 
> I have made hints on who will appear I have alluded to Freya and Sun indeed, but I cannot assure they will be important. However; not all heroes can be included in the story, or if they can be, they might be minor.
> 
> As for Kagura and Hayabusa, they will be very important characters included in the “Eastern Cluster” which will be the last, longest, and possibly darkest arc planned, as the events here will propel the end of the story. More than the two, expect a lot of others. As Asian myself, I’d want nothing more than to arrive at that point.
> 
> What else to expect?
> 
> My story is designed to be separated by arcs. In the case of being too busy or tired, I may shorten some arcs and omit some characters. I don’t want to do that so please lend me your support!
> 
> I am fond of writing friendships and very strong relationships that stand even without romantic attraction, and that would be one of the foundations of my fic. I also like character development and complex personal arcs.
> 
> This is not a shipping fic, so things happen for the sake of the story, not for the sake of romance. While romance may or may not be included, conflicts will arise due to more plot-important factors.


End file.
